


United We Mend [PODFIC]

by KouriArashi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Aphasia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brain Damage, Child Abuse, Detective Stiles, Established Relationship, F/M, Hale Family Feels, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Scent Marking, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi
Summary: Sequel to Divided We Stand. Six months have gone by, Stiles is slowly recovering from his injuries, and the Searching Ceremony is about to happen. This time it's Cora who brings someone home, but he might not be what he seems...





	United We Mend [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new at this and the volume seems to vary from chapter to chapter. Sorry about that! I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter One (34:43)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm1.mp3)

**Chapter Two (31:33)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm2.mp3)

**Chapter Three (39:29)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm3.mp3)

**Chapter Four (27:14)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm4.mp3)

**Chapter Five (28:08)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm5.mp3)

**Chapter Six (28:47)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm6.mp3)

**Chapter Seven (27:27)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm7.mp3)

**Chapter Eight (31:07)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm8.mp3)

**Chapter Nine (37:06)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm9.mp3)

**Chapter Ten (33:54)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm10.mp3)

**Chapter Eleven (35:22)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm11.mp3)

**Chapter Twelve (28:56)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm12.mp3)

**Chapter Thirteen (23:33)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm13.mp3)

**Chapter Fourteen (26:50)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm14.mp3)

**Chapter Fifteen (25:40)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm15.mp3)

**Chapter Sixteen (25:49)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm16.mp3)

**Chapter Seventeen (26:25)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm17.mp3)

**Chapter Eighteen (29:05)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm18.mp3)

**Chapter Nineteen (35:49)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm19.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty (33:06)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm20.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-One (32:51)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm21.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Two (30:31)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm22.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Three (26:07)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm23.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Four (28:11)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm24.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Five (37:27)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm25.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Six (29:23)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm26.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Seven (30:18)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm27.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Eight (26:34)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm28.mp3)

**Chapter Twenty-Nine (33:33)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm29.mp3)

**Chapter Thirty (31:08)** | [link to download](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/18/items/uwm25/uwm30.mp3)


End file.
